Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (4 - 8 \times 10)) \times 8 $
Solution: $ = (5 + (4 - 80)) \times 8 $ $ = (5 + (-76)) \times 8 $ $ = (5 - 76) \times 8 $ $ = (-71) \times 8 $ $ = -71 \times 8 $ $ = -568 $